


I Shot A Man In Reno (Just To Watch Him Die)

by some_nights



Category: Folsom Prison Blues (Song), Johnny Cash (Musician)
Genre: Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_nights/pseuds/some_nights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always wondered: What does it feel like to have that kind of power, to see the bullet leave the barrel in hit its target. To end a life, just like that. An entire existence, wiped out, on the flick of my index finger. What does it look like, the life leaving the eyes filled with it just moments before? I have always wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shot A Man In Reno (Just To Watch Him Die)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an english homework, but I think it's worth to be read.  
> We were supposed to write the backstory of the man in the Johnny Cash song "Folsom Prison Blues"  
> It is basically a murder described from the view of the killer, so be warned.  
> Now, enjoy :D

I feel the weight of the gun in my pocket. It was easy to get it, too easy. The cashier had winked at me and said: “Don’t go around shootin’ everybody, will ya?”  
I had just smiled, because no, it won’t be everybody. Just somebody. Anybody. 

Because since I was a kid, I have always wondered: What does it feel like to have that kind of power, to see the bullet leave the barrel in hit its target. To end a life, just like that. An entire existence, wiped out, on the flick of my index finger. What does it look like, the life leaving the eyes filled with it just moments before? I have always wondered.  
I don’t know when that wonder turned into fascination, fascination into a carving desire, which lead to a decision. The decision to just do it, to end someone’s life. To kill someone.  
First I’d thought about people I knew, people I wanted dead, people who didn’t deserve anything but death. Slow, painful death. But I’d realised soon that revenge was not what I wanted, I still don’t. I don’t want to see recognition in the face of the man I shoot. Just the realisation of his inevitable death.  
Throughout everything, I’d always known it would be a man in the end. A child would be cruel. Mourning parents who would probably not even know what hit them. And I don’t want to kill someone who’s only barely lived a life to speak of. Same goes for women. Because a woman could be pregnant and I would be wiping out an existence before it even began. No, it has to be a man. Even if there is a mourning family, they will get over it, eventually.

I don’t know which man, though. How will I choose which life to end today? Which man should I kill? The one with the hideous socks? The one just walking on his own, seemingly without destination? That homeless guy, begging for money?

In the end, I don’t have to choose. Life chooses for me. I walk down a dark alley, all by myself, thinking. Thinking that maybe, I shouldn’t. Maybe a life is worth more than the satisfaction of my desire. Maybe my mom was right. And then it happens. 

The guy comes from behind, takes my wallet and runs. I don’t even have to think. I take my gun and shoot his leg. He screams and goes down. Slowly, I make my way over to where he is lying. He pants in pain, his face an ugly grimace. His hands clutched around his leg, he shouts: “You shot me!”  
I don’t answer. I just look down at him. If I let him bleed to death, it will take it’s time. Someone might have heard us and called an ambulance. He could survive.  
I crouch down next to him and lock my eyes with his. He’s still panting, still clutching his leg.  
I ask: “Do you have a family?”  
“What?”, he answers. That’s a no. I rise again. I think he can see it in my eyes, what’s about to happen. “No Mister! Don’t shoot me dead! I won’t tell no one who you are, you can have your wallet back, I... I...”  
Before he can say anything else, eyes as wide as a rabbits in front of a snake, my index finger pulls the trigger. I see the bullet exit the barrel, see it sink into his flesh. This time, I hit his lungs.  
It seemed impossible, but as the bullet hits, his eyes widen even more. He tries to breathe, gasps for air like a fish on land, his mouth opens and closes. There is shock in his eyes, disbelieve, a question, “why me”, and then there is nothing.  
I feel strange. Powerful, yes. But also tired. Empty. Was it worth it? I don’t know. I hear the sirens and await my destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, constructive critisism would really be appreciated. 
> 
> You could also come and say hello to me on tumblr! (some-nights-ao3.tumblr.com)
> 
> And if you know how to create hyperlinks, that would be very nice!


End file.
